1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support device, and more particularly to a supporter assembly for supporting hangers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical hanger support is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 and is fixed in a casing or a cabinet 99 for supporting hangers thereon. The hanger support comprises a board 91 having two holes 92 formed therein for fixing to the casing 99, and a panel 94 having two notches 95 formed in the front portion thereof. A beam 90 is formed in parallel to the panel 94 and arranged below the panel 94 so as to define a groove therebetween for engaging with the upper hook members of the typical hangers. The beam 90 includes a number of depressions 93 formed in the upper portion for engaging with and for positioning the hangers. A lock device 96 is pivotally coupled to the front portion of the beam 90 and includes two legs 97 for engaging with the notches 95 of the panel 94 so as to lock the hangers in place and so as to prevent the hangers from disengaging from the casing 99. However, the groove formed between the panel 94 and the beam 90 is so small that the hangers may not be easily inserted therein.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hanger supporters.